Indomitable Soul
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: What would have happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship if Naraku had never existed? Would their love had blossomed or turned to ash? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Scroll I

**Indomitable Soul**

_Disclaimer: Nuuu! I do not own the awesomeness known as InuYasha._

_Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at an InuKik, or rather my first attempt of an InuYasha fic. I lost my writing mojo for a good while and I'm delighted to tell you it is back! BONZAI! I've watched a crapload of episodes (I FINALLY GOT MY HANDS ON A WHOLE SEASON OF THE SHOW! The second one to be exact) for inspiration these past few months and I'm quite pleased with myself._

_And, to let you all know, I'm a die-hard fan of Miroku x Sango as well as Kikyo. It offends me when people think it's okay to bad-talk such a remarkable, complex character and bash her. Kikyo is not a 'kinky-ho' so please get over yourselves. I am, in fact, an Inuyasha x Kagome supporter myself, but I enjoy reading Inuyasha x Kikyo, too._

_The flames will be used to cook mah chicken! And please review so I'll know if you liked this or not. About five reviews will earn you another chapter and an e-cookie. Sincerest apologies because it's so short. Ja ne!_

I was busy uprooting herbs and laying them aside in a straw basket amidst other valuable plants on one fine spring afternoon. Pausing to glance up at the cloudless blue skies I wiped perspiration from my brow and sucked in a deep breath of cool air. A long day of picking foliage had me feeling fatigued and quite thirsty – and I had forgotten to bring along water. But this discomfort I pushed aside to finish my work for I was nearly done for the day.

"Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo!" a child's voice called out to me. A bit startled I turned around to see a young girl running up to me, a happy grin plastered across her sun-tanned face and her short brown hair in a state of comical disarray. She gave me a polite bow when she came to a stop where I knelt and flopped down to regain her breath.

"Hello, Chiyo," I greeted while smiling kindly at the child.

"Hello!" gushed Chiyo brightly after a short pause. She held out a flask in offering. "My mama said I should bring you this, Lady Kikyo."

"I am grateful. Thank you for your kindness and please thank your mother for me as well." I took the flask and laid it across my lap noting how the girl's smile grew. Then without another word Chiyo hugged me around the neck before dashing off across the field in the direction of the village. When she disappeared from sight amongst a grove of sakura trees, I took a much-needed drink and pulled up a few more plants to put in my basket.

I untied the sleeves of my haori when I was done and rose to my feet. I must have moved too fast because a sudden, unexpected wave of vertigo hit me, making everything spin and the hard ground rush up to meet me.

I slipped into consciousness a half-hour later to see a pair of familiar brown eyes full of concern peer down at me. It appeared I was back in the hut my younger sister and I shared lying on my futon wearing only a thin gray night robe. My head ached considerably and my mouth felt as if I had swallowed sand.

Kaede sat beside me. "How do ye feel, sister?"

"Awfully thirsty…"

She went to get a cup of fresh water and patiently helped hold the cup to my chapped lips. I gulped down the cool liquid and my throat thanked me. "Who brought me from the field?" I asked wiping a drop of water from my chin.

"Inuyasha. And he didn't seem too happy that ye over-worked yourself again," Kaede replied. "He brought back the herbs though," she added after a moment of hesitation. The basket sat by the door, I saw, and the mentioned man was nowhere in sight.

"Lie back down, sister Kikyo…Ye still look a bit ashen," my sibling admonished in a firm tone while pushing against my shoulders.

"Kaede—" I began before being cut off when Inuyasha pushed aside the bamboo curtain and entered the hut. His face was hardened into an unreadable expression and his lips were set in a line. Kaede had been right—he didn't appear to be pleased. His strained voice broke the stillness and his blank expression never faltered when he spoke.

"Could you give us some privacy, kid?" Inuyasha didn't even glance at Kaede; his eyes remained on me. The flutter of the bamboo shade announced her departure a moment later.

The silence ensued.

Then with a low groan I kneaded the bridge of my nose, which got his attention. "I'm guessing you have one hell of a headache after that fainting spell," he stated.

"Yes…" I was avoiding his gaze and succeeding until he held my chin up with gentle fingers.

"You scared me today, you know. We're lucky an old man spotted you lying in the field."

"Inu…yasha," I whispered fervently staring straight into his chocolate depths with tears welling up in my own.

"Huh…?" He seemed to panic when a tear escaped. It dripped onto the hand that now cupped my cheek. "W—Why are you crying? I didn't mean to make you upset!"

I grasped his hand, kissing his fingertips before replying, "I'm not upset, just touched by your concern for me." Inuyasha blinked, perplexed, then slowly blushed—making me smile his cuteness.

"…Yeah," he mumbled almost inaudibly. "Of course I care."

I leaned in and kissed his lips right then, stunning him effectively. Inuyasha returned my kiss ever so sweetly holding me to the firm, sculpted planes of his chest and weaving his fingers through my untied ebony hair with one hand and resting the other at the small of my back. His soft lips danced across mine in such a passionate manner it made my heart flutter; I gripped the front of his kimono tightly.

Soon we broke apart for air and he gazed lovingly at me, completely breathless. "You should surprise me like that more often," he breathed hotly.

I sighed in exhaustion and gave my lover a chaste peck on the cheek. "I'd be all too willing." I yawned with my hand over my mouth. Observant as ever, Inuyasha told me to lie down and get some sleep so I'd feel better when I woke up. I did as he said without complaint. Subsequently, he removed his fire-rat haori, pulled the blankets up over us, and spooned me from behind. His arm went to drape over my stomach instinctively, settling there as reassurance.

My lips curled into a hidden smile before sleep took over my senses.

_Author's Notes Con't: Naraku never existed in this story (he's a douche) so Kikyo gave Inuyasha the Shikon No Tama to become fully human. This takes place five months AFTER he became human, so their relationship has uniquely developed over that time lapse. And also, since Kikyo has no jewel to protect and Inuyasha to love and cherish, she gave up her powers as a priestess and, therefore, is now an ordinary woman. _

_REMEMBER AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR MORE!_


	2. Scroll II

**Indomitable Soul**

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine, unfortunately._

_Author's Notes: I didn't get as many reviews as I was aiming for but my muse told me to submit yet another one-shot of InuKik goodness! Giant e-cookies go to my two wonderful reviewers that took time to share their thoughts and ideas with me. I dedicate this one-shot to __**StarPrincess999 **__and __**Gammer**__._

_Review responses! :D_

_**StarPrincess999: **__MY FIRST REVIEWER! 8D I would have died if that had happened too! Hehehe. But then we wouldn't have met Kagome or the lovely Sango or the perverted yet charming Miroku (you get where I'm goin' here. xD). Thanks so much for your kind words. Please stick with me through 'Indomitable Soul'!_

_**Gammer:**__ Inuyasha is mostly affectionate here because of his human emotions and I wanted Kikyo to be less zombie-like. XD And I'll consider your idea! It'll be a challenge I'll be willing to give a shot. Beware though__…__What I could up with might be a little__…__odd. ;)_

_Do you readers want a lime or a lemon? Or do I just stick with the fluffies? O.o_

_P.S __–__ It's been decided that this fic will be a series of one-shotters. Ja ne!_

I was lying with my back against the Goshinboku tree; the very tree that was said to transcend time. A tree of ages. It was a relatively majestic tree – maybe about forty to fifty feet tall and perhaps millions of years old. The bark was worn with age and its leaves made a peaceful lulling flutter whenever the wind picked up.

I know it may sound kinda weird but I felt a certain connection to the old tree, a vague sentiment yet to be understood. Perhaps it was something I would never comprehend. Its robust presence made me feel at ease. Perfectly serene. Sighing, I glanced up at the sun's yellow rays that tried to surpass the leaves and colossal branches overhead. A soft beam of light touched my shoulder, warm.

_This_, I thought, _is my sanctuary,_ before shutting out everything around me.

I must have dozed off for some time because when I woke the sky was visibly darker and grey clouds loomed like a lost butterfly seeking purpose in a flowerless meadow. I squinted heavenward.

"Dammit," I muttered in dismay. "Don't tell me it's gonna—"

Thunder crackled in the vicinity and was shortly accompanied by a heavy downpour. I scowled when fat raindrops steadily dripped onto me from above. It would have been a waste of my time to leave my deficient cover so I stayed where I was, getting thoroughly soaked and miserable by the minute.

"Spring showers bring May flowers," I said to Goshinboku, recalling an old saying my mother had often quoted to me as a kid.

"Indeed," a voice agreed.

My eyes grew impossibly larger at the sound of the voice directly behind me. Typically, when one spoke to an inanimate object they did not expect to receive an answer. This was downright creepy! I scrambled away from the old tree like it had grown a set of teeth and bit me. "Who's there?" I heard a soft feminine laugh. "Who's there!" I repeated more loudly, eyes shifting about for the unseen source. _Maybe the rain is playing tricks on my weak human hearing._

"Oh Inuyasha."

This time I recognized the speaker. Kikyo appeared from behind Goshinboku's broad trunk wearing an amused smile on her lovely face. In her hand was a thin cow-hide sack probably filled up with fruit from the looks of it and on her head a conical rain hat made to protect one's hair nice and dry for days like these. My own onyx hair was currently drenched and plastered to my face.

I threw her a mock-angry look. "You coulda scared a guy half to death sneakin' up on him like that!"

"That guy being you?" she teased, drawing closer to where my butt and the rest of me that sat in a patch of mud. To make matters worse my wet kimono started to become a cause of discomfort.

"Feh," was my intelligent retort. I stared bitterly at the ground – not because of the ex-priestess, but because of my sodden situation. But she didn't take it as such.

"I came all this way to be ignored," Kikyo sighed, pretending to be disappointed with my evasive behaviour. I gazed up from the ground to see a brief flicker of humor cross her delicate features – this rare display of emotion baffled me. I was accustomed to seeing her expression solemn and somewhat sad, like a face carved in stone. While I was recovering mentally the raven-haired beauty furrowed her eyebrows taking in realization that I was soaked from the rain and shivering slightly.

She set the bag of fruit aside, brushed the dripping bangs from my eyes with notable benevolence, and then planted a lingering kiss to my exposed forehead. I gave her a wondrous stare.

"K—Kikyo," I stuttered because my teeth were literally chattering from the cold. Grrr. Curse my weak human body…And stupid conflicting emotions. Even over half-a-year after becoming fully human I still could not control my feelings. Generally my feelings for her.

I watched her as she undid the string that fastened her hat and took it off. She laid it atop of the fruit and graced me with a turn-you-to-goo smile. "Now I shall get wet from the rain also."

I arched an eyebrow at her skeptically. "But you'll get a cold," I said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"You and I both," replied Kikyo evenly.

"Feh. Whatever," I grumped, crossing my arms.

The sound of the rainfall became our music; a rhythmic melody made by nature. It was silent between us for a few minutes. But it was a comfortable sort of silence.

Suddenly, she threw her head back to let the precipitation caress her face, leaving me to view how her pale skin shimmered under a bright flash of lightning, dumbfounded. I swear she was the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on.

And I loved her—_Wait__…__loved?_ _Is that what I feel for Kikyo? Love__…__? Here I am denying it to myself. I love her! I love Kikyo and she's all mine._

"All mine," I said aloud. Unsteadily, my hands reached out of their own accord and grasped her shoulders in a firm hold. The ex-priestess pulled out of her own thoughts and looked puzzledly down at the trembling hands as if she didn't know what I was doing. I was certain she could hear the almost-painful pounding of my heart resounding in my eardrums. Forgetting how to breathe or think, I yanked her toward me and crushed my mouth against hers in a breathtaking kiss that made my head spin and my cheeks flush. I felt her wince at the pressure of my lips so I softened the kiss, taking her face in my hands dotingly – stroking the soft skin of her cheeks with my thumbs. She tasted sweet, like strawberries, and I felt my desire intensify. It was almost unbearable.

I ran my tongue along Kikyo's lower lip - something I've never done before – courteously requesting access which to my astonishment, she permitted. I brushed my tongue across hers, getting to know her taste and exploring the hot depths of her mouth, slowly tracing every perfectly smooth tooth until her tongue interrupted with its own curiosity. As I eagerly thrust between her lips again I was met half-way. So it repeated with her exploration; I patiently allowed her to grow familiar with me. Though both of us were inexperienced it was an enjoyable exchange.

When it was apparent we were tired, Kikyo timidly nibbled on my bottom lip for a moment before withdrawing. The rain had long ago ceased to a light drizzle. I didn't even care that my whole back was probably caked with mud from lying down – she had pushed me back and laid carefully on my chest during our kissing session. I stared up dreamily at the now clear blue skies and relished the sensation of her warm, curvy body cuddling into my side. The young woman in my arms, fast asleep, made me grin. All was well. She was all I needed for happiness; my sleeping angel.

_This is my sanctuary._


End file.
